Strange Little Family
by crystalemberketchum2
Summary: It has been 10 years since Looker left Kalos. Emma is running the Looker Bureau now. She remembers what he did for her. So what will happen when she has the chance to do something like that for a stranger on the streets? And will Looker ever come back? Pokemon XY fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Strange little family

Ch 01

It had been 10 years since Looker had taken Emma off the streets and into his life. 10 years since he had left Kalos, and her. 10 years is a long time. Lots can change. But her heart never forgot the kindness Looker had shown to her. She kept the Looker Bureau open. She runs the place with the help of her Pokemon partner Mimi, who is now a Meowstic. She is 26 now.

One day as the two were walking by the Lumiose Gallete stand there was a commotion. Emma watched as a girl grabbed someone's money and the galletes they were buying and darted away. "Go after her Mimi." Emma says. Her partner does.

Mimi finds the girl on a roof above an alley. The girl sees the Meowstic and smiles. "Well hullo. Who are you?" "Meow Meowstic!" (I'm Mimi) The girl nods. "Mimi? That's a nice name." Mimi is surprised. "Meow meow?" (You can understand me?) The girl nods. "Yup!"

They both hear Emma calling for Mimi. "Please don't show her where I am!" The girl is terrified. "Meowstic meow meow!" (She can help you!) "she's an adult! She's just gonna turn me in!" The girl seems like she could bolt at any time. "Mimi, where are you!?" Emma calls. "Meow meow stic." (I have to go now.) "bye Mimi." The Meowstic jumps down to Emma.

They start to walk back to the Bureau. "Did you find anything?" Mimi shakes her head no. "Well I did. That girl steals from the gallete cart all the time. The people there just let her. They give the person she steals from a free refund or free order if they want. But some people don't take it, they just buy more. Like the person today."

Mimi nods. "So if we go back we can find her". The Meowstic nods. "Next week then, Mimi."

The next day a case has come up. Emma took care of it with the help of the suit Xerosic made and his old Pokemon. It drove the girl completely out of Emma's thoughts. After she handles the case there is a knock on the door.

"Oh... not another case! Open the door Mimi." She was busy sorting through some paperwork. Her partner went to the door and opened it with Psychic. "Well hello Mimi! How are you?" A tall young man is at the door. He has a Sylveon and a Greninja with him. "Meow Meowstic!" Mimi let's the man and his partners in. "I'm sorry to intrude Emma."

She notices the man. "Xavier! It's no problem at all! What brings you here, old friend?"

"I'm afraid the news isn't too good. No word from Looker, and Alola has suffered a crisis from another world. Creatures called Ultra Beasts. They came into our world 3 years ago, but The International Police cleaned them up. But something happened to make them resurface. I don't know what. Looker was involved the first time, so he will most likely be part of it this time."

Emma is very worried. "But Looker still has no pokemon! You have to take his place Xavier!" The man shakes his head. "I know nothing about the creatures. I would not be able to replace him. I'm sorry Em." She turns away. "Thank you for telling me. I know you're not supposed to." Xavier leaves.

The next week, on gallete sale day, Emma remembers to go by there. She talks to the shopkeeper until... a figure darts up as a person is trying to pay and takes both the gallete and the money. She pulls away from the crowd but before she can run away Emma gently grabs her arm. "Calm down. Come with me, ok? I'm going to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Strange little family

Ch 02

"Run! Take my bag! Go to Lumiose! Find the place the letter in the bag is addressed to! Go!" She ran. She found two tickets to Kalos in the bag. Only one was needed now. She got on the plane.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you kid. Just come with me." Emma isn't letting go of the girl's arm. The girl goes with Emma, she knows she can't get out of it. "Don't turn me in! I promise, I won't do it again!"

When they reach the Looker Bureau Xavier is already there. "Hello Emma. Who's this?" Emma smiles. "She's like me. Off the streets. I'm trying to help her, but she doesn't really trust me. Which makes sense, but still." Xavier nods. "You're just doing what Looker did for you." The girl looks at them. "Who's Looker? Is he like your dad or somethin?" She asks Emma.

"Yes, in a way. I lived on the streets for a long time. Looker found me, and took me in." The girl sees a photograph on the desk. It's of a young Emma, a young Xavier, Mimi as an Espurr, and a man, probably this Looker person. "You four were close?" Emma and Xavier both smile. Xavier nods. "Very close. We were the Looker Bureau! Looker had the experience, Emma was the street smart one, Mimi was our little international translator, and I was the fighter. But Looker had to leave Kalos." The girl nods.

"I'm Amber." She said, seemingly out of nowhere. Emma smiles. "You can stay at the Looker Bureau if you want. Me and Mimi would take you in." Amber seems surprised. "Why would you?" Emma looks Amber in the eyes. "Because. You remind me of myself, 10 years ago. Looker took me into the Bureau. Why shouldn't I do the same for you?" Amber nods. "I would like to stay here." She smiles. "Thank you Emma." Emma nods.

"Tell me about Looker. He seems cool!" Emma smiles sadly. "He's the bravest man I know. He's a member of the International Police, so he had to leave Kalos once his mission here was finished. I've heard some of the things he's done in different regions, but what I most admire about him is that he would take in a teen street urchin without second thought."

There is a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Xavier says. He opens the door. There is a teen girl with yellow eyes. She looks pretty rough. She stares up at the Kalos champion. "I-is this... the L-Looker Bureau?"


End file.
